1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for preparing a polyimide-inorganic particle composite, a polyimide-inorganic particle composite prepared from the composition, and an article including the polyimide-inorganic particle composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polyimide film is a polymer film, which is non-soluble, high- and low-temperature resistant, not oxidative under heat, thermally resistant, resistant to radiation, and thus is applicable in a wide range of applications in heat-resistant high-tech materials utilized in a vehicle, an aerocraft, a spaceship, and the like; electronic materials, such as an insulating coating, an insulating film, a semiconductor, an electrode protecting layer for thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and the like.
Glass has been widely used as a substrate for liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescent display device, an organic TFT, and the like. However, due to the need for lightness and flexibility, flexible substrates have been explored. High transparency, low thermal expansion, high heat resistance, low optical anisotropy, and the like properties are desired for a flexible substrate to replace glass. Thus, there remains a need in new polymer substrates having high temperature stability and high transparency.